


the most canon fic

by ItsNotYouItsMimi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotYouItsMimi/pseuds/ItsNotYouItsMimi
Summary: hello friends you have stumbled on the most canon fic in miraculous ladybug history pls enjoy





	the most canon fic

"I'm dating Marinette," Alya said.

"Alya is my girlfriend whom I love," Marinette added.

"Cool," Adrien and Nino replied simultaneously.

"I'm a lesbian," Chloe piped up. "I'm gay for Ladybug."

"We know," said the entirety of Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue: 
> 
> "I'm a trans boy and I'm dating Nino, my boyfriend, whom I love," said Adrien.
> 
> "Nice," said the entirety of Paris.


End file.
